warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tansyshine
"I won't give up until you love yourself like I love you." '' Description A pretty, lithe, long haired calico she-cat with interesting green eyes reminiscent of a snake. She is of large stature, with a white base, and particularly lush white neck+chest fur. She has yellow-orange and black patches, heavily concentrated along her back, legs, and face. She has a soft pink, freckled nose and pawpads, a fluffy black tail, and surprisingly small paws. Personality She is a shell of herself, completely shattered after finding the dead body of her almost-mate, her first love, first close friend. She is haunted by this, and resides inside herself, hardly aware of what goes on around her, often sitting in a secluded place alone for hours on end, silently soaking up her misery and torturing herself with memories of the tom. After adopting Goldenkit, however, and becoming a queen she was given a chance to heal away from the prying eyes of clanmates, even if they only meant the best with their pity. She has clung to Goldenpaw as her sole light in her life, calling him both her son and sun. Now that he's an apprentice, she feels out of place without him, but is working on getting out of her shell again and making friends. History She had been in love with Windsong for as long as she's known him. They grew close, almost mates. However, this changed when they both witnessed the death of their friend, and her love competition, Blazensky. This trauma caused a gap between them that she couldn't manage to cross once more, causing her a lot of pain. When on a 4-clan patrol searching for the rogues terrorising Windclan and Riverclan, he wandered off and was killed by Spirit. She was devastated by his death, and descended into a deep depression. The previously good-natured, daft, sweet and positive cat completely changed after this loss. However, she adopted Goldenkit, an abandoned kit brought into the clan by Juniperstar. Dubbed Goldenkit, he was her golden ray that pulled her from the devastation, and she loves him enough to bridge the gaping hole within her and keep her eyes on the light of life. She is still gutted from Windsongs death, but Goldenkit kept her grounded, and she does her best to hide the grief when she's with him, even now that he's an apprentice. A few days before he became an apprentice, she went on a hunt with Honeyblaze, and found a comfort in the sweet cream cat who shared a similar pain. She appreciates her immensely for the comfort she received that day, and the encouragement that life would be okay even when Goldenkit became an apprentice and no longer spent so much time with her. She wasn't as scared to return to being a warrior, after Honeyblaze offered for them to continue going out and be friends to take their mind off their pains. Relationships ''Family *'Petalstrike: Mother, Windclan Warrior. ''Adores her mother. Hardly sees her anymore. ''' *'Badgerflight: Sister, Windclan Warrior. Deceased due to the earlier famine. ''Was very close with her.' *'Goldenpaw: Adoptive Kit, Windclan Apprentice. Her little ray of golden sunshine in her depression. ''' ''Friends'' *'Windsong: Deceased Windclan Deputy. ''Kind of sort of completely smitten with him. Shattered by his death. Unofficial mates.' *'Blazensky: Deceased Windclan Nursery Guardian. He made Windsong happy, so she liked him. After his death, Windsong and Tansyshine were understandably traumatised, and drifted apart, though it killed her to be apart from him. ''' *'Honeyblaze: Windclan Warrior. ''Received a lot of comfort and support from her, and considers her a close friend already. ''' ''Neutral'' ''Enemies'' * Brownbird: Shadowclan Warrior. ''Despises her for what she did to Windsong.'' Statistics * Strength : '●●●●○ * '''Speed '': ●●●●○ * Agility : ●●●●● * Stamina : ●●●●○ * Combat : '●●○○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●○○ * '''Stalking : ●●●○○ * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●○○○○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Had supported Windsong since he was a warrior. One of the few who supported his role as deputy. ' * '''And very clearly in love with him. ' * 'She blames herself for his death, because she was on the 4-clan patrol with him, but didn't stay close to him, as they had drifted apart after witnessing Blazensky's death. She will never forgive herself for not sticking close to him, thinking she could have done something, had she been there. She wishes she had died that day, and not him. ' * 'Doesn't have a mean bone in her body. ' Likes * '''Running the open moors * Grooming * Windsong ''Dislikes'' * Heavy forests * Swimming * Brownbird ''Fears'' * Loneliness * Disappointing anyone Quotes Tansyshine to herself, about Windsong: "Every day, I wonder why it had to be you, and not me, to meet that rogue. Every day, I wish it was me. You were the most incredible cat I ever knew, and I know you would have done great things, been a great leader, one Windclan has never seen before. But that was taken from you, and it is all my fault. I can't even forgive myself, so how can I face you? It should have been me. I wish it was me." '' '''Tansyshine, to Goldenkit: '"Even when you find someone to love you in ways I can't, I'll always love you. And there will always be room in your heart for your mother. You'll grow big, so will your heart, it'll just keep growing to make more room for all your friends and family." Category:Windclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior